Time and I
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: More of the summary Inside. Death Note/InuYasha cross over. Strangely, when Kagome goes to the home, she ends up in a another time. Years later then where she originally came from, it was Tokyo, her home, but justice is in the hands of a man named Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did.

**Summary**: Strangely, when Kagome goes home, she ends up in a another time. Its years later then where she originally came from, it was Tokyo, her home city, but. . .there was a man name Kira taking over. When InuYasha finds his way through he goes through a transformation. What if they get tangled in the Kira case? InuYasha and Death note cross over. InuKag

But I do own Tsukiyomeii.

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter One  
**

_A Lost For Words_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

"Idiot." Echoed thoroughly through the forest. Sango tapped her foot roughly as she looked at the pervert with a red hand mark on his face.

Miroku groaned as he rubbed his stingy, aching cheek. "Sango, I just want to show you love." He flirted softly as Sango blushed.

"You could show it without touching me!" Sango stomped her right foot on the ground as the Hirakotsu was placed on her back. InuYasha grunted, he was sick of the perverted monk and taijiya quarreling, it was just as worst as he and Kagome's arguments. It felt like this would happen everyday, every hour and on the hour. Kagome was fixing her backpack as Shippo suckled on a giant chocolate covered candy lollipop. Kirara merely yawned before curling into ball beside the well.

"Okay, well I'm off." Kagome said, she smiled as InuYasha rolled his eyes. He hated it when Kagome left, it just made their search drag on due to the fact that they needed her and precious time was being wasted.

InuYasha was sitting under a tree, his arms folded as he sat crossed-legged. His silver bang laid neatly on his shoulder, his ears twitched whenever something made sound. His nose adjusting to the new scents and blood he smelled everyday. Today was a boring day, he found no excitement at all. . ."Hurry back though." InuYasha said in a frustrated manner, he didn't want to start an argument so he just said it as nicely as he could without being too harsh, but a slight bit mean. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat on the lip of the well. She knew he wanted to say something beside that, it would be strange if that was all.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

L looked at the window of a bakery, his lips quivering as his tongue slid across them slowly as he fixated his eyes on the cookies, cakes, and other sweet. He pressed his forehead closer to the glass, his hands touching it as well. His onyx, dull, and baggy eyes examined them. As people walked by they watched the pale thin man stare at the cakes like a mad man.

"There are too many, I am very indecisive." L whispered to himself softly. He removed himself from the glass and sighed. He forgotten that he needed to head back to the police quarters and continue to work on the Kira case, no matter how tiring it was. It was his duty to restore justice. He walked slowly, his hands in his blue jeans pockets. The black spiky hair twenty-five year old walked through the crowd, feeling a bit lonely. He only smirked as he thought about the meeting of him, Light, and Misa. _'I wonder how this encounter shall proceed.'_ He mentally smiled.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Kagome sighed as InuYasha spoke not one word, maybe he was happy she was leaving for all she knew. The fifteen year old turned around so her legs dangled into the well, she looked back and waved at Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Kagome looked at InuYasha who's back was resting on the tree, his eyes closed and Tetsusaiga resting its hilt on his shoulder. Letting out one over-exaggerating and long sigh, she fell. The light that usually was pink was now a bluish-green color which confused her. _'What's going on?'_ She thought. When she climbed out the well, since the bottom ground had been filled more then usual. When she looked around, she noticed she was in a different ancient shrine.

"What the. . ." Kagome mumbled, completely bewildered in what was happening right before her. A blond hair girl, with two small pig tails on both sides of her head while the rest was straighten and down came over. Her big brown eyes looked at the girl as if she was some homeless person, a look of sympathy was plastered on her young face. The girl was wearing Lolita fashion from what she could tell. A black spaghetti top, a black puffy like shirt, black gloves, a golden cross around her neck. Combat boots and fishnets.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, her red lipstick covered lips formed a smile as she looked at Kagome who seemed completely lost.

Kagome knew she couldn't tell the girl the truth, how the heck was she going to make up something that made sense? The fifteen year old smiled nervously. "I fell down while I praying." She laughed nervously as the young girl giggled.

"Misa-Misa did that one time." The blond giggled as Kagome smiled. The jet black hair girl had fully climbed out the well and dusted her green uniform skirt, as her big yellow backpack was still on her back. "You look like you just came from school, did you need to pray for someone?" Misa asked as Kagome shook her head.

"I was just bored and randomly came here." Kagome lied as Misa nodded, believing the young girl. "What are you doing here, Misa-sama?" The girl asked as Misa smiled.

"Misa-Misa is here with her boyfriend Yagami-kun, and his friend Ryuuzaki, who is a perv!" Misa stated cleary as Kagome giggled. "You can come hang with us, I'm sure they won't mind."

Kagome blinked a few times and waved her hands in front of her. "I don't think that's a good idea--" She was cut off as Misa grabbed her wrist and pulled her, the nineteen year old had some great strength to Kagome's surprised. _'This is going to be one strange day. . .' _Kagome thought.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did.

**Summary**: Strangely, when Kagome goes home, she ends up in a another time. Its years later then where she originally came from, it was Tokyo, her home city, but. . .there was a man name Kira taking over. When InuYasha finds his way through he goes through a transformation. What if they get tangled in the Kira case? InuYasha and Death note cross over. InuKag

But I do own Tsukiyomeii.

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter Two  
**

_Misa and Me  
_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

Kagome winced as she felt Misa's tight grip on her wrist. "Misa, can you please slow down." Kagome pleaded as the nineteen year old blond instantly halted.

"Sorry 'bout that, I figured since you were older then me that you can probably handle my little strength." Misa smiled as Kagome seemed confused.

"What do you mean older then you?" Kagome asked. The raven haired girl knew she was fifteen, it was Misa who was older then her. "What year is this?"

Misa tilted her head to the side. "Its 2005." Misa nodded as Kagome's mahogany eyes widened.

"2-2005?!" She screamed. Kagome came from the year 2000, so she had aged five years. Meaning the use to be fifteen year old is now 20. "Do you have a mirror?" She asked as Misa looked around in her small black purse, she lifted a round brown mirror and placed it a few inches away from Kagome's face. The raven haired girl almost gasped as she saw her reflection. Her face had lost its childish innocent look, her hair was a bit more straighter then before and longer, it ended to her upper thighs. Her lips were painted with red lip gloss. Kagome touched her cheek, trying to see if this was all real. _'Holy Kami, how could this of happened?! What's going on?!_' The girl mentally cried.

Misa, who was utterly confused, pulled the mirror away and stared at the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked as Kagome shook her head, vanquishing her thoughts.

"Uh huh, I'm peachy." She lied. "I need to change into some new clothes though, but I forgot. . .I have no home." Kagome looked down embarrassed, she was sure her home wasn't here anymore. Misa took sympathy on the girl.

Misa then smiled as she thought of her new plan. "You can live with Misa-Misa, but first you have to tell me your name." The blond added.

"My name is Kagome Higuarashi." Kagome nodded with a small smile. _'This girl is so nice, lucky me that she found me here.'_

Misa smiled. "I'm Misa Amane, I'll call Light and tell him I had to do something but I'll meet them at the cafe. Lets go shopping!!" The blond dragged Kagome._ 'Ow. . .' _The raven haired girl mentally cried.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Light had hung up his cellphone and placed it back into his pocket. "Misa is going to be late for a while, she said she's helping out a friend."

"Really? Hm. Well what should we do now?" L asked as he and the auburn haired boy walked side by side down the sidewalk.

"Well, she said she'd meet us at the cafe, so that's our next destination." Light irritatedly said. What the seventeen year old really wanted to do was, kill more criminals, finish off L, and make the world the better place by becoming God himself. But. . .his nineteen year old girlfriend was ruining him from his plans.

L looked at the bakery he had saw earlier this morning. Stopping his footsteps he walked towards the glass once again, eying the delicious baked goods. "Hm." He hummed softly as Light looked at him strangely.

"I could buy you one if you like." Light suggested as L looked at the seventeen year old from the corner of his eyes.

L shook his head and removed himself from the glass. "Its fine."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

InuYasha sighed, he was agitated. Why was Kagome taking so slow? Sure she said she'd leave for a day or two but he couldn't wait that long. Shippo had ran out of candy was bored out of his mind, he wouldn't even bother InuYasha since it seemed just more boring to him without Kagome there to protect them. Sango had took the time to fix any damaged to her Hirakotsu while Miroku tried to think of more pick up lines.

"I'm going to go get her!" InuYasha had now stood up, the urge of bringing her back was bothering him.

Sango looked up. "Don't you think its a bit too early?" The demon slayer asked as InuYasha growled.

"Sango is right, it hasn't even been three hours and your already so anxious. It just proves that you have some feelings for Kagome." Miroku smirked as InuYasha's amber eyes burned holes through the monk. Blushing, the hanyou sat down.

He grunted as he folded his arms. "Pfft. As if I would ever care for that wench, she's just a jewel detector."

Shippo and Kirara shook their heads as Sango and Miroku sighed. "It never ends." Shippo noted.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Misa. . .this feels a bit tight." Kagome heaved as she tried on the skin tight jeans. "This is a size one, I'm like a size four." Kagome felt her eyes water and twitch. They were in the dressing room of a clothing store called. 'Totally Fashion'

Misa peeked her head in the dressing room. "Oh, really? I thought you said size one, sorry 'bout that. Try this on for size. It will make you look classy, it suits your age." Misa giggled as she threw over a dress and shoes. Kagome tried it on and it fitted her perfectly. It was a pencil dress with suspender like straps. The shirt was a short sleeve shirt, with a collar and three buttons going down, the pencil dress hugged the curves of her body and ended two inches above her knees. On her feet she was wearing black pumps.

"Wow, that's me?" Kagome looked at her self in the mirror. "I never felt so. . .pretty." Kagome giggled as Misa opened the door.

The blond gasped before giggling uncontrollably. "Misa-Misa thinks you look beautiful Kag-chan." Misa nodded.

"I want this, besides we've done enough shopping." Kagome smiled.

Misa smiled. "Okay, I'll buy everything and no buts!"

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Light tapped his finger tips on the cafe table, he was growing impatient. It was only 1:00 pm.

"What's the matter Light?" L asked as he started to stack his sugar cubes.

The brown eyed boy looked at the pale man. "Nothing. . ."

"You should order something." L looked from the sugar cubes to Light who was burning holes into the table.

Light merely yawned and shrugged. "I guess." He snapped his fingers. "Waitress." He softly called as the brunette walked over, she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, with an apron around her waist, and black open toed heels. Her hair was out, revealing its long length ending to her mid-thighs, her blue eyes looked at the seventeen year old, a smile on her face.

"How may I help you, gentleman?" The woman greeted them a smile.

"May I have a cup of coffee and a bagel." Light ordered as the woman wrote it down on the notepad before turning to L.

She smiled. "And what would you like?"

"Tea and two chocolate covered donuts with a slice of a strawberry cake." L ordered as the woman nodded.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes." The woman walked away. Light then felt a arm wrap around his. He looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes, sure enough it was Misa.

The blond hair girl smiled. "Yagami-kun! I told you I'd make it." Kagome sat next to L, she felt uncomfortable. "This is my friend Kagome. Kagome this is Yagami and Ryuuzaki, watch out for him because he is a pervert."

L glared at Misa with a dull and agitated expression. "Right. Nice to meet you Kagome."

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did.

**Summary**: Strangely, when Kagome goes home, she ends up in a another time. Its years later then where she originally came from, it was Tokyo, her home city, but. . .there was a man name Kira taking over. When InuYasha finds his way through he goes through a transformation. What if they get tangled in the Kira case? InuYasha and Death note cross over. InuKag

But I do own Tsukiyomeii.

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter Three  
**

_More Involved  
_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

InuYasha growled, its been a whole day now and he was getting even more aggravated.

"That's it!" He shouted, Sango and the others immediately woke up and looked at him curiously. InuYasha ran and jumped down the well, Sango and Miroku sighed before going back to sleep. Shippo merely snorted. When InuYasha looked up, he knew he was in a different place. The scents were different, he jumped out of the well. He looked around at the bright city, he thought he would feel pain to his eyes but to his surprise he felt. . .nothing at all. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself as he walked around. His hearing was still strong and so was his nose, but his eyes weren't as sensitive as they used to be. "I have to find Kagome." InuYasha ran off, noticing his speed was semi-normal. "Damn."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Kagome was walking with Misa to her photo shoot since Kagome figured since she's twenty she can't go to high school, but she knew she was not ready for college. Misa had actually dragged Kagome along, the raven haired girl thought she'd probably be aggravating but to the blond's surprise, she thought the girl was speaking of nonsense.

"So, uhm, what do I do when you take your pictures?" Kagome asked, she knew the first four hours were going to be boring.

Misa looked at her and shrugged. "Do whatever you want, just don't leave me alone." Misa pouted as Kagome sighed. She wonder off into the dress room as Misa skipped off in front of the camera. She wore a white and red elastic brassiere with a red shirt mini skirt. Her hands up to her elbows were covered by striped red and pink gloves, her mid thighs down to her feet were covered in the same peppermint candy stockings, her feet wore red pumps. She had a madhatter like had that was peppermint form, she tilted it to the side as she pouted her red covered lips. As she moved her hips to the side in a sexy posture. Kagome looked at the long haired light sky-blue haired woman. Her eyes were a azure, her body was shaped like an hour glass as she wore a corset. A luxury hourglass corset from 1878. It features a busk fastening at the front and lacing at the back. It was a maroon red and black as she wore a short mini black skirt, with black high heel sandals. Her hair was in a low pigtails. Her eyes scanned from the clothes that were on the rack and to Kagome who was looking at the clothes curiously and in awe.

"Want to help Misa by joining her in the shoot?" The woman asked, she had to be in her twenties. The sky-blue haired woman smiled at the raven haired girl. Kagome was too busy in shock of the question.

"Are you sure that you would like me to do it?" Kagome asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

She pulled out a matching attire except this one was green and white with suspenders to match. "Here."

"I'll go get dressed!" Kagome said excited. _'Even though this is really a bit out there but, hey I always wanted to model!'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Where is Misa?" L asked as Light shrugged. They were both at the police station. The To-Oh freshman looked at the older man curiously. 'Why does L worry about Misa?' He wondered before shrugging it off.

"She's at a photo shoot." Light yawned as they watched the news indicating of more deaths from the most famous Kira.

L took a bite of his candy bar. "And Kagome?"

"I bet she's with Misa, by the way. . .what do you think of Kagome?" He asked as L arched an eyebrow.

He chewed the chocolate bar before parting his lips to speak. "She's a nice young girl, I wouldn't suspect that Misa would become friends with someone as her for Kagome has a calm manner and is a bit uneasy around people she doesn't know. She felt uncomfortable yesterday."

"I could see that." Light took a sip of his tea, "But I'm sure she'll get over it."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Misa was now wearing a black thin tank top with a black leather short skirt, black knee boots, and fisnet stockings with matching gloves. Kagome wore a green dress that ended to her mid-thighs, and flat green shoes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked as the blond shrugged.

"Maybe. . .we can go see Light and L at the police building!!" Misa giggled as she grabbed Kagome's wrist, "Lets go!!" Misa childishly yelled as Kagome tried to keep up with her. _'Not again. . .' _The raven haired girl whined. As they ran they saw the clothing woman from the photo shoot sipping on some tea. Kagome grabbed her wrist on the way, the sky-blue haired woman was bewildered.

They basically had her flying, she had changed her outfit too. She was wearing a white button down shirt, black bustier, a black short skirt, white stockings that ended to a few inches above the knee and high heel black boots that ended to her upper calve. "What are you doing?!" The girl said holding her skirt down as men whistled.

"Uh. . .just come with us." Kagome said nervously. As the raven haired girl said that she caught a glimpse of a boy with silver and black hair, she squinted her eyes a bit. _'He reminds me of InuYasha but InuYasha only has silver hair.'_ Kagome said as they were now in the building, going up the elevator. "Wow, Misa your fast."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Light and L gave each other a menacing glare, L looked down at the chest board about to move his queen as Light studied his movements.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Ryuuzaki?" He asked tauntingly.

L smirked. "I'm sur--" He was cut off as he and Light were trampled by the three girls.

"OH NO! L might like this, get up!!" Misa cried as they heard an irritated growl come from the pale man.

"I'm not so sure about that." The blue haired woman got up from the huge pile soon after Kagome and Misa stood up. Light and L groaned as they rubbed their backs.

Light looked at the woman curiously. "Uhm. How did you guys even get up here and who is she?" He asked. L looked at the woman too.

"My name is--" She was cut off by L.

"Her name is Tsukiyomeii, also known as Tsu-Tsu to teenage girls. She is the designer of the clothes Misa wears in magazines and to any other functions. She is also a model as well and is in many commercials, magazines, t.v. shows as a special guest." L smiled as Tsukiyomeii giggled.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A police man screamed as Misa screamed while Tsukiyomeii and Kagome dropped to the ground. L and Light looked confused as they realized it was Soichiro.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

W**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did.

**Summary**: Strangely, when Kagome goes home, she ends up in a another time. Its years later then where she originally came from, it was Tokyo, her home city, but. . .there was a man name Kira taking over. When InuYasha finds his way through he goes through a transformation. What if they get tangled in the Kira case? InuYasha and Death note cross over. InuKag

But I do own Tsukiyomeii.

* * *

**--:o:o:--**

**Chapter Four  
**

_Drinks Galore  
_

**--:o:o:--**

* * *

After the startling incident, the five of them had calmed since Soichiro quickly apologized and left. Tsukiyomeii stood as the other sat.

"You can sit down Tsukiyomeii." L waved his hand to the chair next to him, Tsukiyomeii shrugged and sat down crossing her legs and arms as she did so. L was sitting there, propped up in his seat, his legs tucked into his chest securely, biting his thumbnail as he stared up at her with a rather calm expression passing over his pale face. For a brief moment he began to add sugar cubes to his tea, Tsukiyomeii noticed a cookie on the table, she eyed it for a long time. Kagome, Misa, and Light watched the two silently. Tsukiyomeii reached her hand to the cookie, licking her lips unconsciously as she smirked as soon as she touched the chocolate chip cookie, L quickly slapped her hand away. Glaring at her with his onyx eyes.

Tsukiyomeii snapped her head towards his direction, a scowl on her pretty face. "You weren't eating it." She stated.

"I was about to." He finished but the sky-blue haired woman grabbed the cookie. L grabbed her wrist of the arm of the hand the cookie was in.

"Give it to me!" She struggled as she tried to remove her arm from his grasp.

He continued to move the cookie closer to his mouth. "Its mine." Kagome and Misa tried to hold in their laugh, even Light wanted to burst into a fit of laughter but he decided to remain calm even though he could hear Ryuk chuckling and Rem sigh.

"GIVE IT!" She shouted as she startled him, she sneered and stuffed the cookie in her mouth. L's eyes widened as he watched his cookie being chewed into bits.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

InuYasha grew weary and tired in the city he had never acknowledge being in before. He was still wearing his red kimono and his feet were still bare. He then noticed people who looked oddly familiar, it was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Sango and Miroku hadn't changed but so much, they aged by a few years. Since Miroku was 18 in the feudal era he was not 24 and since Sango was sixteen she had turned 21. Shippo was human and the age of twelve. Kirara was a actual cat.

"What the. . ." The four of them were looking around, completely confused and amazed. He ran over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

Sango shrugged as she studied InuYasha's new colored hair. "Uh, well, we got curious and jumped in the well and this happened." She blinked a few times as Miroku looked at the women in awe. Some of them wore skimpy clothing and others in the Gothic fashion that was quite revealing.

"I've died and gone to heaven. Oh thank you great Monks!" Miroku cheered and about to run off until a certain demon slayer grabbed his collar.

Sango glared at him as he looked at her with a scared expression. "I don't think so, monk."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**& & & & & &**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

When Watari and Matsuda came into the room, they offered alcohol. Tsukiyomeii didn't hesitate to drink some Whiskey and Rum, while Misa shrugged and followed suit. Kagome was a bit hesitant until Watari persuaded her and Light was getting agitated before so he decided to wash some down his throat. L drunk few sips without getting drunk unlike the others and Light. Tsukiyomeii was now sitting on his lap, giggling over every little thing.

"So, one day I was street the down walking**_(__(_**Walking down the street_**))**_ And then. . .this man time good a want I did me asked had _**((**_Had asked me did I want a good time**_))_** and you know what I told him?" Tsukiyomeii hiccuped.

Misa and Kagome leaned in. "W-Whatcha tell 'em?" They asked in a unison.

"No way, your shoes look like you've been walking with Jesus." She laughed as Watari, Matsuda, Misa, and Kagome busted into a giant fit of laughter. L and Light couldn't help but chuckle a few times. L actually didn't mind the sky-blue hair woman on his lap, even though he didn't know her very well. But what man would mind a woman sitting on their lap if they were single and straight?

L coughed and tried to lift Tsukiyomeii off his lap. "Maybe its time we go home." He suggested as Tsukiyomeii shook her head.

"No way Jose. We came to party and that's just what we'll do!!" She weakly walked over to the radio and pressed on the on switch.

_Fer sure maybe,  
Fer sure not,  
Fer sure eh,  
Fer sure bomb._

She started to dance, swaying her hips side to side and Misa and Kagome joined quickly. Light, L, Matsuda, and Watari watched wide eyed as all three of the girls danced dangerously close almost grinding one another.

_Pulled up at a stop light did drugs in the dashboard,  
Look at the mess we made tonight._

_Kick off your stilettos!  
Kick off your stilettos!_

_And fuck me in the backseat,  
Fuck me in the backseat!_

_You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

_Kick off your stilettos oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

Watari almost drooled and tried to move closer to them step by step, but Light moved his arm in the way. "No way in hell am I letting you screw this beautiful moment up."

"We. . .shouldn't let this continue." L winced at every word he said, "T-This isn't right, their drunk!"

_This is the end of what we planned of what we planned  
And now._

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes Just let your body go_

"No Ryuuzaki, they love it!" Matsuda laughed diabolically causing Light and L to look at him with a strange expression.

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go!!_

L quickly turned off the radio before any guilt and pleasure could rush through his body once again. "No. We should all go home." He said breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with you, Ryuuga?" Misa asked as he shook his head quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. Its late, we're drunk, we should all go home is all."

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


End file.
